Untitled
by Scales of Boredom
Summary: AU. Follow Lucy as she climbs her way to victory against the rich, arrogant bastards who think the world revolves around them. Their red card, or more precisely 'The Dragon Card,' is just a way of them welcoming you to a life of living hell. Based on WolfieANNE's "Going Against The Current".


**Untitled**

**Summary**: AU. Follow Lucy as she climbs her way to victory against the rich, arrogant bastards who think the world revolves around them. Their red card, or more precisely 'The Dragon Card,' is just a way of them welcoming you to a life of living hell. **Based on WolfieANNE's "Going Against The Current".**

My thanks go to **DemonxHalphas** for beta-reading this **Prologue Chapter**. Without her my biggest mistake that I failed to notice, and it's very much noticeable, wouldn't have been corrected.

This chapter **DOES NOT** mention any of the Fairy Tail characters , and it will **ONLY** be this chapter. And the characters used here are **NOT OCs**... I think. I just made them up while writing this prologue chapter. They're just kind of needed to move the story along, I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING. Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. The lyrics belong to the song "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk, feat. Nathan Ruess.

**Word Count excluding A/N's: **1,538 words

* * *

Prologue

_[We're not broken, just bent...]_

The boy lifted his right foot, and carefully placed it ahead of him, just a few inches away from the original spot. He then lifted his left foot, mimicking the action he did not that long ago. He then lifted his right foot again, and repeated the action, falling into a steady rhythm. Only with each step he took, he found that his feet were getting heavier and heavier, slowing him down greatly. He clutched his binder and notebook tighter as he walked toward his destination. He took his eyes off from the ground, but barely managing to do so. His vision blurred for a moment. He could feel the tears building up in the corner of his eyes; tears of fear. His eyes quickly averted it back. He tried to change his gaze once more to look at it, but failed. His eyes seem to be glued to the floor. Mustering up all his courage, and the pride that remained, he clamped his eyes shut. His eyes were tightly closed to the point where an interesting light show appeared in his mind. He wished he didn't have to open his eyes. If only he could just continue watching the colour-changing lights, but he couldn't possibly back out now—he had made it this far.

The girl fidgeted as she stood at the corner of the hallway. _'Please don't open it. Just walk away.'_ She thought while biting her lip. She would have ran over at him already and warned him, if it wasn't for the guy that was watching her, making sure she didn't disobey her orders. They did a good job on researching their prey's history, apparently. They got someone to accompany her on her little 'job', fully knowing their past.

His eyes opened, and he stood there silently staring. Sweat trickled down his face, and he didn`t bother wiping it away—bad move. The sweat stung his eye, and he hissed in pain. He looked up at it again, finally done from his _"little"_ tantrum that he threw just a few seconds ago. A lump made its way into his throat, and he gulped it down. His hand shakily reached for it... If he opens it... he might just live a life of hell. Behind that skinny metal door holds his fate. It would decide whether he's safe or if he's the new prey, prey for the predators of this school. And with the chances he had? He's screwed—as a nice way of putting it. And what is this metal and skinny box thing you ask?

Well, it's none other than his very own _locker_.

_'It's now or never.'_ With a trembling hand and an unsteady breath of fear, he used the set of numbers—also known as a locker combination—that was stuck to his head since the seventh day of school to take off the lock. His hand made its way to the handle, pushing it upwards, and then pulling it open. His eyes widen at the certain two-dimensional object that he saw. Now, you're probably thinking, "It's just a 2D object! What harm can it possibly do?" or something along those lines. Maybe you're not even thinking that, but who cares? 'Cause I certainly don't and you _are_ thinking that, and I know it, so don't even try to deny it. Now, to answer your question, this "2D" object is this dude's invitation to hell, and he's going whether he likes it or not.

The sound of a thud echoed in the empty hallway, and soon after another followed. Papers, notes, his binder, and notebook are scattered on the floor around him. The girl almost yelled out a desperate 'NO!' but was quick in controlling herself—but apparently, not enough. A loud whisper escaped from her lips, and she cringed. His reaction was much expected.

The boy whipped his head worriedly to the direction where he thought he heard the faint voice, so quickly he swore he heard his neck crack from such quick movement. Ouch. Seeing that no one was there, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, dismissing it as simple imagination. He slowly turned his head back to the evil ticket that would drag him to hell at any time—most likely soon. He needed to get rid of it... _Now._

Sweat trickled down her forehead. _'I shouldn't have hidden... but...'_ She stood behind the pillar, muscles as stiff as rocks. She didn't dare move... yet. Carefully, she poked her head the side of the corner to watch him. She observed his every move, making sure not to miss anything. Doing everything she was told to do. She watched him as he quickly and messily picked up his things, and hastily stuffed it inside his locker. Finally, she watched him lift up a hand and pull something out from his locker, and with speed faster than earlier—though still not that fast—he crammed it into his front right-side pocket. He didn't want anyone to see it of course, because he still has a chance of living through high school if no one saw it. He moved fast, and got it all done in ten seconds flat. But, unluckily for him, the girl caught sight of the object she was looking for.

She turned her head to the guy hiding a few feet away from her. She saw him use hand gestures, ushering her to continue. She closed her eyes and reluctantly yelled at the top of her lungs, "Yuu! Yuu, I saw you! YUU GOT THE RED CARD! He hid it in his front pocket!"

The boy called "Yuu" whipped his head to his right and watched as the girl jumped out of her hiding place; a terrifying smirk placed on her lips. Despite her actions, her eyes say something else that caused her petrifying aura to waver. The girl's smirk widened, and she tossed her brown hair over her shoulders, clearly satisfied with the terrified look on his face. The acting classes she took are becoming handy, and here she thought it was pointless. Although, she hoped that he can tell that it's all an act. Out of nowhere, students popped out of their hiding place and slowly walked closer to Yuu, whose knees were visibly shaking in fear.

Now, Yuu here is a nice, fragile, sensitive young man. He's a gentleman, and got good grades in class, a clear indication of his intelligence. He's polite, and always remembers his manners. Not to mention that he has good looks. This boy would be out of school soon though, that's for certain. Now, doesn't that make you wonder as to why he would receive this two-dimensional object that would put his status as an ordinary—some say popular—student, into being the school's newest prey?

"Oh?" One of the male students licked his lips dangerously. "You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

"Well, you thought wrong." One of them snickered. "Hold him down."

Almost instantly, Yuu was pinned to the floor, with the male students trying to find the red card, hidden in one of his front pockets. When one of the boys found it, a smirk made its way to his lips, and he threw the card over his shoulder. Yuu struggled, and struggled, but his attempts all lead to failure.

"Yuu, you've been a great friend and all but... you've made the biggest mistake in your life, and now you have to pay the consequences." One of them laughed, and then harshly kicked Yuu.

Punches were thrown and feet were swung at Yuu over and over, while the girls, who didn't want to dirty their hands with blood, threw eggs and dumped flour and other substances at him.

The girl who was hiding and making sure that Yuu wouldn't get away with his so called "fate," quietly stood in the corner. Usually she wouldn't mind doing this, even though at nights, the guilt would slowly eat her. But this time, Yuu was the newest prey.

The girl looked at Yuu and mouthed a 'sorry.' Yuu seemed to understand her and her situation at the moment, which is why he forgave her. He smiled up at her, and mouthed 'Its okay, Harumi.' Seeing as how he could forgive her so easily, made her eyes water. She didn't deserve this. Yuu and Harumi were practically joined at the hip since they were little, but she was picked to do this job and she could not object. If she did, she'd end up with the same fate as him. The two were childhood friends, and they love each other, although their feelings were unspoken. It hurt her that she had to do this, so she wept.

Standing in the corner, with her hand covering her mouth, tears fell from her eyes silently.

There lay between the weeping girl and the crowd, a red card with a white border, and a white rose, and a black dragon in the middle. Under the white rose and the black dragon, there were words written in black and white font.

"The Dragon Slayers."

_[...and we can learn to love again.]_

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, this story is UNTITLED. I really _really_ need help with the title, I can't think of anything. So please! HELP ME! Any suggestions or ideas?**

**I'll turn this into a contest kind of thingy. If you win, your title will be used and I will write you a one-shot story of your choice.**

**So please! I really need your help!**

**Thank you for reading! R&R**


End file.
